The Darker Side of Me
by xojasminelockerby
Summary: She's falling for him and fast. She doesn't want too, she knows she shouldn't, but she can't help it.
1. There's Only You

**A/N: This is my FIRST fanfic ever! I'm so excited to have everyone read and enjoy! So yeah, I don't own anything! Except for this story! Happy reading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: There's Only You.**

Caroline woke up in the morning, exhausted. With only a few mere hours of sleep, she knew she should just blow off school today. It would be in her best interest to do that. So she should clear her mind of everything that happened not too long ago. But she had to see how Tyler was doing. Even if he wasn't going to be there, she had to go. She was Caroline Forbes, Miss. _Perfect_. She couldn't just ditch school.

She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

_Ha. Perfect. Wasn't that just the biggest lie you've ever heard?_

Her mind was swimming with the memories of her transformation. Being smothered to death, or rather, to a new life of hers. Waking up in that hospital, only to discover that she was a vampire. She remembers that day like it was yesterday. She felt herself shaking, her vision was blurred by the water building up in her eyes.

_Why me?_

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to the memories of last night. The night that Tyler transformed into a werewolf. All the screams, pain and tears flooded her mind as she pictured Tyler struggling on the floor, trying to get through the unbearable pain. It hurt her to see him go through that and she wish he didn't have to. No one should have to go through that excruciating pain.  
_  
And, why him?_

Ever since that day, where Tyler had confessed about him being a werewolf and where Caroline confessed about her being Vampire, they sort of bonded. She knew that her friendship was growing with Tyler and she was happy to be there for him, to help him through whatever he needed her for. She also knew how it felt to be all alone during a transformation. No one was there for her, to help her adapt to her new thirst for blood. She was uncontrollable and she killed someone, and for that she would never forgive herself, no matter how hard she tried. But she was going to be there for Tyler, to make sure that didn't happen to him.

Her mind again drifted to the memory of Tyler, on all fours, screaming in agonizing pain. Trying to tell her that his skin was on fire and how he needed it to stop, but she didn't know how to help him. She wanted to help him so badly, but she had no idea what to do but be there beside him, holding his hand, kissing his cheek and watching over him throughout the night.

She shook her head of all the thoughts. Got up slowly, legs feeling numb. Almost felt like her body just wasn't going to respond today.

_I really shouldn't be going to school. Seriously._

But if she could survive a night in the woods, waiting and waiting and _waiting_ until all of Tyler's screaming stopped, she could survive school just this once.

* * *

She trudged down the stairs, making loud thumping noises with each step. Not as graceful and chipper as she usually is but she can't sum up enough energy to even care.

She heard a tap at the door.

_More like someone's trying to break down my door! Geez, there is really no respect these days._

Wondering who was trying to get her door replaced, she walked over and as she got closer she had a good idea of who it was.

"Damon," she breathed.

She opened the door more slowly than intended. Revealing to her sight, the one and only Damon Salvatore leaning against the door frame and obviously up to no good.

_What else is new?_

Caroline, being particularly annoyed with his presence at the time, rolled her eyes and glared daggers into him. "What do you want Damon?"

"You know, when we were seeing each other, you weren't _nearly_ as rude as you are now." Damon remarked, slowly showing the huge grin on his face, teasing her obviously. But she wasn't in the mood.

"Screw you Damon, I'm going to be late for school so get out of here." She went to slam the door in his face, but Damon was too quick for her and slipped through the door into her house.

He was behind her when he grabbed her arm. Squeezing it a little too hard for her taste and breathed on her neck. It all happened within seconds. "Not so fast sweetheart. How did your night go?"

Not liking the way he held her arm and the way his lips moved against her neck as he spoke, she quickly turned their positions around pushing him forcefully into the wall.

_Hope that didn't put a dent in the wall. Mom would kill me._

He cursed under his breath which made Caroline particularly giddy now. No one was going to treat her like crap anymore. Especially **NOT** him.

"Caroline..." He started, a tone of warning evident in his voice.

Caroline sighed. Turned around and started towards the kitchen, "It's none of your business how my night went and you already know what happened. So get the hell away fr-"

_Oh shit.  
_  
He was suddenly in front of her blocking her way. She groaned in frustration as Damon put his hands firmly on her shoulders and shook her. _**Hard.**_

"You better watch yourself... When he finds out what he can do, you better watch it."

He took a couple of steps backwards and away from her, his eyes on her face giving her a concerned look. A look that seemed like he actually meant what he said.

"I haven't told him about that, about anything. I'm lying to him because you said so, and I feel terrible. He deserves to know," Caroline let out, looking down, avoiding Damon's eyes.

"Caroline..." Again warning her, "Rose got bit by a werewolf. She's dying, slowly, it's torturing just to watch her. She doesn't even recognize me anymore." Damon looked to his side, avoiding her eyes now, one hand on his mouth, and it looked like he was going to cry.

That quickly changed as his eyes flashed and now he was angry. "Mason's friend, Jules? There's no doubt in my mind that she will tell Tyler _everything_, Caroline. I'm warning you, we need to protect our own kind and with you spending all your time with that wolf, won't solve any of our problems. So keep your distance!" He started towards the door.

Caroline shook her head. "He won't hurt me," she whispered.

Damon stopped in his tracks just before he headed out. "Or maybe he will when he finds out you've been lying to him all this time." He opened the door slightly. "You can't be so sure Caroline." With that he disappeared.

* * *

She arrived to the school parking lot with only five minutes to spare before the bell rung and she had to be in class.

_Dammit I have to find Tyler!_

Caroline grabbed her bag and frantically ran to her locker passing by Tyler's locker on the way.

_Wait, what? No, Caroline, no. Damon's right I can't be so sure. It will never work out._

"Ms. Forbes, I hope you are on your way to class now?" Her Vice Principal questioned from across the hallway.

"Oh, uh, yes sir! On my way!" Caroline squeaked as she hurried down the hallway.

_But seriously, where could he be? Did he skip school because of the transformation last night?_

She looked through the windows of every classroom as she ran to her class, hoping she would spot Tyler.

_Why do I even care so much? I don't like him and I'm not dating him. So why do I care so mu- Oh no... No, no , no... I do not li-_

Suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, she felt body make full on contact with something, or rather, someone.

"Woah Caroline, you alright there?" Warm hands gripped the sides of her arms, to steady her.

She looked up.

_Oh God._

She felt as though she wanted to throw up. "Oh, uh, hey Tyler- um, I'm sorry, I'll just uh, go now..." She moved around Tyler trying to avoid making eye contact.

_HOW embarrassing! My goodness Caroline you always know how to make an impression._

He grabbed her wrist, gently, so she couldn't leave. "Hey, no worries Caroline. Are you... okay?"

_What's with all the arm grabbing today? And what a stupid question! Of course I'm not okay!_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I uh- I have to go now. I'll um, see you later!"

"Wait!"

She turned around, "yeah?"

He shoved his hands into his pocket. Nervously looking at the ground as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "I, uh... Just wanted to know..." He looked up at her now, "if you were going to watch the game tonight? You know the football game?" His eyes looked deep into hers begging and pleading for her to say yes.

She wondered of the best way to say no and not hurt him right now. She knew that he didn't need any more pain to deal with. She felt bad for him. " Well, I wasn't planning on it. But I gue-"

"Great! I'll see you there! We should hangout a bit before the game starts, so I'll see you there around six?"

_What? Is this how he picks up girls or something not giving them a choice? And to think I felt bad for him._

"Um, well..." Her voice was strained and she couldn't find the words to say no.

"See you there at six, Forbes." He gave her a wicked grin and walked down the hallway.

_Great.  
_

* * *

**Read and review! Tell me how I did for my first fanfic! I would love to hear any suggestions for my next chapter, although I'm just finishing up Chapter 2. I could always use them for Chapter 3 :) Thanks! xo - J**


	2. I'm Right Here

**A/N: So, I know it's a little long. I actually had to cut some parts out of it and put it in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you like it! I don't own anything, except for this story!

* * *

  
Chapter 2: I'm Right Here**

Caroline was nervous. Not because, she forgot to finish her English essay and had to scramble to make up an excuse for not finishing her essay **last night**. Not because she almost fell asleep in Biology, and almost got a detention at lunch and most definitely NOT because of Tyler.

_Okay, maybe he was part of the problem...  
Scratch that. He was the main problem._

She went through all her classes, looking almost zombie-like. She could care less about school at the moment though. She was worried what everyone was going to think, when they see her and Tyler before the game. She was worried if Damon might see them together, and she wondered if he'll interrogate her after. But most of all, she was worried about her apparent feelings... or non-feelings (she would prefer this) she had for Tyler and if that feeling was mutual.

_This is NOT happening. I just broke up with Matt and now I move onto Tyler?_

She could just hear what everyone was going to say! And they were ALREADY saying it.

_"Slut much?"  
"Matt's best friend? Classy Caroline!"  
"How much of a bitch can you be?"  
"She can't even be single for a week."  
"I'm thinking they're friends with benefits!"  
"He's totally tapping that..."_

She groaned in frustration at all the voices. She started walking towards her car when she spotted Bonnie and Elena talking to... _Tyler._ The same Tyler who was looking at her, with this hungry look on his face; he gave her a slight grin.

She shivered.

_He really shouldn't be giving me these look that make me life this. Unfair. _

"Caroline," a familiar voice called, interrupting her thoughts.

_What is it now?_

She turned around. "Oh! Hey Matt. Is everything okay?" Her voice was full of worry, but she couldn't help it. They used to date each other, and it was obvious she still had _some_ feelings for him. What those feelings were and to what extent? She had no clue.

"Yeah. Yeah, Care, everything's fine. How about you? Are you okay?" Matt was trying to find the words to explain this to her without looking too 'head over heels' for her... _still._ "I mean, I've barely seen you. It's like we don't talk anymore, and I still want us to be friends, I want us to be close even if we aren't dating. You know?"

She really felt for him, took a step closer to him. "Yeah, I know. I do too, it's just, I'm dealing with things right now, and it's just complicated. I don't know... I just-" She looked down at the ground.

"What are you keeping from me Care?" Matt put a gentle hand on her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking at him.

"It's nothing..." She put her best face on, so he would believe her.

"Caroline," he looked even more concerned now.

_Damn... It didn't work._

She felt his hands cup her face. Her eyebrows went up in surprise as he pressed his lips against hers.

His mouth melted with hers. He's wanted this so badly, needed it. Ever since their break up, he's wanted this. The moment they ended things, he's wanted this. Her lips parted slightly as he traced the seam of her lips with his tongue.

_God, she missed this._

He deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against his body. He ran his fingers through her hair. Her hands were now on his arms, digging her nails gently into his jacket. He pulled back a bit to look at her face, and breathed in before kissing her again. She though she heard him say "I miss you." It made her smile against his lips.

_Oh my god, he's treating me so nicely, kissing me like this, in front of everyone..._

Her lips parted more.

_Everyone. __**Tyler.**_

Her hands moved to his chest and she pushed Matt. Harder than she intended too.

Matt broke away from the kiss, as she shoved him away. "What? Care-"

"I can't do this, Matt. As much as I want to, I can't." She wiped her lips.

He took a step forward and she took a step back simultaneously. "Come on, Care. I meant what I said, I miss you." He looked to his side and then back at her again in seconds. "Is it Tyler? I saw you with him at your house when I came over. Look, whatever's going on between you two, you can tell me."

"I just need time to clear my head. I'm sorry Matt." She looked at him and then looked at her surroundings. Everyone was looking at them but quickly adverted their eyes and got back to what they were doing as she glared at each and every one of them.

Except Tyler, she felt her face soften when her eyes travelled over his face. He was facing her and boy was he _ever_ watching, with that same hungry look he was giving her just minutes ago. But his eyes seemed to flash in anger when his eyes moved up and down her body. Inspecting her. It gave her chills._**  
**__  
It's not like he owns me! Last time I checked I was single. Meaning I'm free to kiss whoever I want, thank you __**VERY**__ much!_

The friendly look she was giving him was gone in an instant and was replaced with the iciest glare she could give him before stalking off.

* * *

(Tyler's Point of View)

To say the least, Tyler was **NOT** impressed with Caroline and he was especially **NOT** impressed with Matt. He knew that they had every right to publically display their affection for each other in front of everyone, including him.

_But the NERVE Caroline had? To kiss him! For the last couple of weeks, Caroline's been spending time with ME not MATT. And then after the worst night of his life Caroline goes and makes out with his best friend?_

His breathing got heavier, as Caroline twirled around, glaring at all the people staring at her with shocked faces and wide eyes. But then, she was looking at him, her facial features smoothed out. She bit her lip.

_She was so goddamn perfect._

He couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was even though she was just kissing Matt and then now she was looking at him, like she wanted to be with him.

_No, no. Screw that. What the hell was__** wrong**__ with this girl?_

He stared at her longingly, but with much anger and hatred. She must have noticed because her friendly stare suddenly turned into the coldest look she could give anyone and then walked away from the whole scene.

_What the hell is wrong with __**me**__? It's not like I like her or own her or anything. I shouldn't be so... so.. jealous._

He would have to text her later to make sure tonight was still on.

* * *

She was in her room, doing the last bit of homework she had before getting ready for her... date with Tyler?

_It's not a date, Caroline. He just wants to talk to you before the game. Duh._

Nevertheless, it was going to be awkward.  
_  
What did they have to talk about?  
_  
She could hear faint giggling outside and footsteps going up the stairs of her porch. Before her mysterious guests rang the doorbell, Caroline was already downstairs opening the door.

"Who is i-"

"Caroline!"

She was tackled by her two best friends, Bonnie and Elena. Both of them holding a big bag of... Well that's what she wanted to know too!

"What are you guys doing her? And what are those?" Caroline was confused, she thought she would just meet them at the game tonight.

Bonnie explained, "well... We were talking to Tyler after school and he mentioned the two of you were meeting up an hour before the games starts. Am I correct?"

"Um, well yeah. We are." Caroline knew where this was going.

"Caroline!" Elena was practically squealing. "You never told us you were seeing Tyler Lockwood! Sure you guys were becoming friends but all of a sudden seeing him? I had no freaking clue!"

"Well it sure didn't seem like it, the way you kissed Matt today..." Bonnie teased.

"He told you guys we were seeing each other?" Caroline clenched her fists. Her mouth was practically on the floor in surprise. She quickly slammed her mouth closed and grinded her teeth, in anger. She gave Bonnie a look saying, don't even go there.

"Pretty much, yeah. Caroline, I know you're stubborn so you won't listen either way, but you need to be careful around him. I'm happy for you, I really am, but you need to watch out. He could hurt you." Bonnie sighed. She turned around and started to open up one of the bags.

They weren't going to let her explain her side of the story so she just shut her mouth completely.

_But how could he say that? Seeing each other? Is that what you call a night in the woods at the Old Lockwood Estate?_

This was going to make things awkward for sure. Despite the text she got from him saying 'I hope I can still see you tonight.' I mean yeah, I guess she kind of liked how Tyler told them that they were seeing each other. She didn't know why, but she liked the idea. Caroline smiled.

"And please tell me, what are in those bags?" Caroline backed away a couple of steps. Not knowing what to expect from these two.

Elena rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "Caroline what do you think?"

It could only be one thing.

_Shoes!

* * *

_

It was, 6:05, and she was arriving there with Bonnie and Elena. They made their separate ways at the parking lot and she went to look for Tyler.

She was feeling extremely confident, not like earlier at school where she could barely face Tyler.

Elena and Bonnie had gone shopping for her and bought her a bunch of cute shoes to choose from for tonight. Her friends knew her too well. They definitely knew Caroline was obsessed with shoes. To Caroline, the shoes completed the outfit, if they were the right pair, her confidence level would be going through the roof. Which was always something good.

Caroline went for a cute school girl look this morning when she got ready for school and she complimented it with her favourite leather jacket. But the worn out flats she wore to school along with her outfit were not doing her any justice.

She opted for high heeled oxfords that showed off her legs and gave a sexy edge to the innocent school girl look. She smiled; these shoes were definitely turning heads. She made a mental note to thank Bonnie and Elena for the new shoes.

She spotted Tyler's car pull in the parking lot so she made her way towards him.

_And the fun begins._

Tyler parked and got out of his car. He scanned the field then the parking lot, in search of something.

"Looking for someone?" A voice popped up from behind him.

Tyler started to turn around" Um, yeah actually have you seen—" He stopped when he saw Caroline, standing in front of him. With the usual smile on her face.

"Hi," she squeaked pulling her hands behind her back.

Tyler's eyes travelled all over her body. One, twice. A _**third**_ time... "You look..." He was struggling to find the right word.. Gorgeous? Sexy? Shouldn't be dressing like that because it's really not safe to look so hot? "You look good."

_Good? Was that all he had to say?_

He finally looked up at her face. "How are you feeling?" He brought his hand up to brush her cold cheeks. His hands were so warm against her skin and she didn't know whether or not she should step back because of the way it burned against her skin or if she should take a step closer to him because of how affectionate he was being.

She put her hand over his wrist as he traced light circles beneath her eyes. "How are you... holding up after last night?" She gave him a reassuring smile, and he couldn't help but take a small step towards her.

"I'm doing okay, I'm hanging in there..." He laughed at himself, "I would've never been able to do it without you, you know?

Caroline tilted her head to the side. "Tyler, you don't have to say anything. I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to help you."

"I know, I know. But seriously Caroline? I have no idea what would have happened if you weren't there." He grabbed the sides of her waist with both hands.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still here for you and you know that. I'm not going anywhere." She put her hands on his forearms and massaged them gently.

He looked away from her, "yeah, and that's why I want to be there for you too. I know you're going through some complicated things right now and..." He looked up and stared deep into her eyes. Her stomach was flipping, she felt safe and happy. She liked the way they were standing so close to each other. They way he was holding onto her, like his life depended on it. Most of all, she liked how sweet and intimate this moment was. Minus all the cars and the screaming of fans coming from the field. It was just them. Her and Tyler. Nothing else mattered.

She giggled..."And?"

Moments passed, she was starting to get anxious. But the way he held her, made her feel better. It comforted her. Her deep blue eyes were searching his face.

_God, he's so good looking._

For a moment, she felt as though she wanted this. She wanted him.

_Who wouldn't? Especially when he's holding me like this?_

"Sorry I just—" He was rambling, "Look, Caroline.." He took a deep breath and his eyes travelled all over her face and back to her eyes. "Whatever you need, I'm right here."

If she could blush, her face would be on fire. "Tyler.." She was going to say something but stopped, she took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands pulled her body closer to his.

They stood like that for several minutes. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear.

A group of kids from their school walked past them, and one of them, being very immature, whistled. Annoyed, Caroline broke free of the embrace. She figured he should go now, he had a game in like 30 minutes.

Tyler's hands dropped to his sides "I should go now."

_Ha-ha..._

"Good luck," she leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck of the cheek. His cheeks went up inflames and it felt good against her cool lips.

_So hot.. His skin, I mean, not him! Well, now that I look at it. He is kind of hot, all muscular and tanned. Wow, he actually is hot. Kind of sexy even._

He grinned at her and walked away towards the football field.

_I wouldn't mind hooking up with him. He's good looking, sexy and he treats me perfectly. Plus we have that special connection that no one else understands and-_

_...  
... _

_Wait, hooking up? Caroline! You want to hook up with Tyler? What is wrong with you! I mean yeah, he's hot and we have this growing connection and there is no doubt in my mind that he knows how to do it... I mean obviously he is experienced..._

She did not just go there.

_Well you can't look like THAT and not be experienced in THAT. It wouldn't make any sense. I'm only being logical._

She laughed at herself for the war she was having inside her head and headed towards Bonnie and Elena.

She felt a hand on her wrist.

_Never mind then! I guess I'm not going to get to be with my friends tonight. And again, what is with the arm grabbing!_

She turned to her side.

"Damon..." Her voice was gaining with anger. "What are you doing!"

"Please tell me that you weren't the blonde that Tyler was with." Damon's eyes widened and if she weren't a vampire, this would probably be the time he would compel her like in the past when they were together.

"Don't act like you're so surprised." Caroline folded her arms against her body.

"I thought I told you to keep your distance!" Damon was snarling at her now.

"Damon," Caroline pleaded. "He needs me."

Damon took a step forward, wrapping his fingers around her neck. Caroline flinched. "If you don't stay away from him... I'll kill you Caroline. Remember last time I tried to? Well this time I'm not lying. I will, Caroline. I. Will. Kill. You." Damon said the last four words slowly with meaning.

She felt like she was going to burst into tears. She wanted Tyler so bad. He needed her. But she knew Damon was right, it would only screw things up in the end.

"Damon, please... Tyler's not that bad. He won't hurt me!" She was begging him now.

He shoved her so hard that she hit the ground with a loud 'thump'. The back of her head banging against the ground.

_**Fuck.**_  
_  
_If it was any other person shoving her to the ground, it wouldn't have hurt her. But it was Damon, and he was a vampire. A vampire that was much stronger than her.

Her contact with the ground was making her slip into unconsciousness.

He stood over her. "Keep it up Caroline and I will kill you." He closed his mouth. "Or maybe I'll kill that little boyfriend of yours."

"No, please don't" She was struggling to move her head off the ground. Her eyes were watery so she closed them. She didn't want to give Damon the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Do what I say and no one gets hurt. I'll be watching you." He stalked off towards Stefan who had just arrived and they both left towards the football stands.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she laid on the ground, not moving.

_I'm not going to cry. Not here, not now._

But she couldn't help bringing her legs up to her chest and burying her face in her knees.  


* * *

** Yay. I'm done, and on to my next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to get to the kiss! But it's coming :) - J**


	3. Tonight I'm Loving You

**A/N: Loved writing this. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

  
Chapter Three: Tonight I'm Loving You**

He was out on the field now. He looked at all the people in the stands. He saw a sea of maroon and red, people representing his school.

He got a rush of adrenaline. He wanted to play now. He missed football and out of all the things in his life, football made him happy. Only thing that kept him sane sometimes. It was like old times, playing football with all his buddies.

He searched the stands, his eyes focused on finding one person.

He spotted Bonnie and Elena sitting in the first couple of rows. Elena was nervously looking around and Bonnie had her cell phone up to her ear calling...

_Caroline. No doubt._

He noticed Damon and Stefan out of the incoming crowd. Damon looking royally pissed, his hands shoved in his pockets, he took a seat beside Bonnie. Stefan had his usual concerned look on his face, eyebrows furrowed, he sat beside Elena.

Tyler tried to make out what Elena was saying. Being a werewolf, his senses and emotions were heightened. He could hear things humans couldn't. Luckily, they were sitting close to the field.

"What happened to Damon, is he alright?" Elena asked, worried.

"He's fine, just let him cool off. He had a fight with Caroline... So he's pissed." Stefan tried to be discrete about the situation, so no one around them could hear.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie joined in. "What did you do to her?" Bonnie smacked Damon's arm causing Damon to jump up in surprise. "Cause I swear, if you hurt her, I'll hurt you Damon."

"She'll be fine, she's probably just shaking it off right now. I was just giving her a friendly warning." Damon's face was showing a slight grin now.

Elena, angry now, jumped up from her seat. "Damon!" She was fuming. "She's my friend and you do not get to play your sick little games with her. She's not a toy that you can just jerk around!" She moved across the row of seats and down the stairs and disappeared.

Tyler had to fight the urge to ditch his football game, but he couldn't, not now.

_I have to find her._

He was worried. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He wanted to leave, now.

_God, one girl couldn't possibly make me feel like this?_

But he made up his mind that he would find Caroline after and bring her home.

* * *

(Elena's Point of View)

She scanned the parking lot in search of Caroline.

_She has to be here!_

Elena looked across the road. Into the deep forest ahead. There was a trail going deep into the forest, leading to a clearing far away. She had a feeling Caroline was there.

Elena would have gone into the forest without hesitation but there was an eerie vibe in the air that gave her chills down to her spine.

_Oh, what the heck! There are scarier things that want me dead and I'm scared to go into a forest to look for my friend?_

She ran across the street and stopped short of the trail ahead of her. Her eyes travelled with the fog rolling in.

_Of course._

She sighed. But she had to look for Caroline. She knew things were hard for her, being a new vampire and all. And she knew how Damon did not make anything easier for her. She also knew that it hurt Caroline to see her best friend, Bonnie, distance herself away from her ever since she became a vampire.

She had a weird feeling about Caroline and Tyler though. No matter how good they would look if they became a couple, just the thought that if he lost control during his transformations and bit Caroline, it would kill her.

She knew Caroline, and no matter how much Caroline would try to fight the feelings- if there were any- for Tyler, she wouldn't be able to and would end up giving into the boy.

_Life was complicated for the girls... and guys of Mystic Falls._

With a deep intake of air, she looked back at the football game that was in full play and stalked off into the woods.

* * *

After a long hour, Caroline finally got herself together. She was sitting cross-legged on the soft grass around her. She looked up and stared into the clear sky, the stars were beaming at her. She could hear the soft singing coming from the birds in the forest. Everything was so peaceful, so perfect. Caroline wanted to be locked in this moment forever.

She could feel herself giving into a smile. Even though her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Even though her cheeks were drenched from her tears. This moment was still perfect.

But all good things had to come to an end and that it did. She heard the sounds of footsteps coming from the forest. She heard them getting louder and louder. Caroline slowly turned around and saw a dark shadow emerging from the trees.

"Care?" The voice whispered but it was much louder to Caroline's ears.

The dark figure walked towards her. Caroline squinted, it was so dark out even she couldn't see. But the voice was still ringing in her ears, it sounded so familiar.

"Elena?" She said back, hoping it wasn't anyone else.

The shadow started running towards Caroline. "Oh my God, Care. Are you alright?"

Elena crouched down and wrapped her arms around Caroline. Caroline nodded and whispered, "I've had better days."

After a few moments Elena reached for Caroline's hand and stood up, bringing Caroline with her. "Look, let's get out of here. The game is almost over and I know someone who would love to see you right now."

Caroline stepped back, "I can't. Damon will-"

"Damon will do nothing." Elena reassured her. Caroline's mind flashed back to the day of the Carnival. Damon had tried to kill her but Elena was there, standing up to Damon and putting her life on the line for Caroline.

She showed Elena a small smile. Even though she knew Elena was dead wrong, she was glad Elena was here trying to soothe her.

Elena started walking back to the forest, as if Caroline would soon follow.

_What was I going to do out here all night?_

She sighed and quickly caught up to Elena.

* * *

(Tyler's Point of View)

_Where the hell was she?_

Tyler was pacing back and forth in the change room. His school had won and almost everyone had cleared out for the after party at The Grill. Except for the few that were too drunk to know the game was over.

Tyler took out his phone.

_No text back._

He had called and texted her about 30 times asking where she was and if she still needed a ride home.

_She probably just got another ride home. Chill out._

He called her once more, just to make sure. The sound of her chipper voice echoed in his ears. 'Hey! It's Caroline! You know what to do!' He threw his phone across the room, thankfully, it landed in his duffel bag.

He remembered what Damon had said to Bonnie, Elena and Stefan and the thought of Damon fighting with Caroline made his jaw tighten. He wanted to beat Damon up to the bloody pulp if he laid less than one finger on Caroline.

Caroline had helped him through so much already. She had taken on all of his problems, to her insistence, but he still admired her for it. Caroline helped him research as much as they could find about the transformation. She was there when he found Mason's journal and video of his transformation and she was there to comfort him while witnessing what Tyler was about to go through. Caroline persevered with him through that night of the full moon. The one thing he loved about her was, no matter how much she knew she should leave instead she held his hands, hugged his aching body and kissed his tears on his face. And the one thing he hated about himself was how much he wanted to **_kill_** her.

_Of course, we had to be natural enemies. We have the urges to kill each other._

Tyler didn't care though. He knew Caroline knew that they were natural enemies but that didn't stop her from being by Tyler's side every step of the way. So it wasn't going to stop Tyler either.

Tyler was now imagining Caroline's face, her figure, just everything about the girl. The way her golden curls bounced when she walked. The way her face seemed so soft and innocent, you would hate to see her get upset. The way he felt like he wanted to swim in those deep blue eyes of hers forever. Something in his stomach felt like it was fluttering.

_Butterflies? Really Tyler?_

He sighed.

_Do I like her or something?_

Tyler thought of the way Matt had kissed her earlier. His face got red, his fists clenched. All his muscles were so tense as jealously ran through his veins. He didn't anyone touching her-being with her, except for... Him.

_I can't like her. I, Tyler Lockwood, do not go for girls like her._

But the way his body was boiling with excitement at just the thought of her seemed to have proved him wrong.

Tyler didn't want to admit the truth.

He sat on the bench and took long deep breaths for what seemed like forever.

He finally got up and started towards his car. As he neared the parking lot he saw a certain perky blonde leaning against his car door. And who else could it be?

"Hey you," Caroline said, coolly.

"Hey yourself Forbes," Tyler smirked, passing her, he popped his trunk and put all his stuff in. "Why'd you leave the game before it started?"

"I could probably give you an explanation if I actually did leave, but I didn't, I was there the whole time."

He laughed, sarcastically.

"Yeah fucking right," he murmured. Tyler stopped, remembering she was a vampire and she just heard what he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed and he suddenly regretted saying anything.

She crossed her arms. "What's it to you anyway?"

He was going to say something. He was going to yell at her, demand the truth on her whereabouts. Maybe even start to pour his heart out to her. But right here? Right now? This wasn't the time or place for it.

He kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to drive this girl away from him. He wanted her as close as he could get her.

Tyler opened the passenger door for Caroline and she stood there like a statue. Hesitating and wondering if she should just get in and make his life a hell of a lot easier or if she should walk away. She was bringing her foot backwards and Tyler knew her plan, even before she did.

"Caroline, just get in the car."

She shot him an annoyed look and slowly walked towards the car.

After 10 long seconds of Tyler begging her- inside his head- to stay. She finally climbed in.

_Thank God._

Within seconds he was already opening his door. He liked how surprised she was by his speed.

He heard her take a deep breath in, "I was around with Elena."

He nodded, pleased that she felt the need to tell him part of the truth but also aggravated that she had to hide something from him. He had nothing left to hide from her, yet he knew she was hiding so many things from him.

_Secrets have a way of coming out in Mystic Falls._

He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Tyler drove her home in silence. The tension between them was duly noted but it was starting to fade.

Even through the roughest times she didn't think they could ever stay mad at each other. He needed her and she was starting to feel like she needed him.  
_  
What I need to do is listen to Damon and stay away from him._

He turned onto her street.

Caroline looked at Tyler while he drove. She noticed how concentrated he was, how his eyes moved along with the scenery but still being able to focus on the road ahead. She noticed how his jawline was so strong and masculine and how it would clench and tighten at any given time. She noticed how hard he gripped the wheel to the point his knuckles were a faint white colour.

When his head started to face hers, she quickly glanced away, looking out the window.

She heard him chuckle.

_Stop being so childish Caroline!_

"What?" She sneered. She knew she had no right to make such a rude comment but still, she was Caroline Forbes, and no one laughed at her for no reason.

"Nothing." Tyler said, almost nonchalantly.

_Yeah, right._

He pulled into her driveway and put his car into park. While switching gears his hands lightly brushed against her thigh.

She shuddered. Goosebumps forming where his fingers had just been. She caught him smiling.

_What the __**hell.**_

"Well thanks, bye." She was able to mumble before opening the car door.

She quickly grabbed her things and bolted for the house.

As she neared the door, she could still hear the low rumble of Tyler's car engine, in park.

_Wasn't he going to leave?_

She turned around to wave him goodbye...

_And fuck off._

She saw Tyler in a blur, advancing towards her. Suddenly, she was being pushed towards the door. Warm hands cupped her face and his lips captured her own, as if he wanted to devour her.

Caroline's hands went to go push Tyler off of her but stopped as her lips finally responded and she found herself kissing him back.

There mouths moved together, passionately. His lips were hot and angry pushing her lips apart. Hers were gentle and sweet, letting him in.

His hands were in her hair now and her hands were on his chest, feeling his body.

Tyler's tongue sneaked passed her lips and she moaned at the feeling of it.

_No._

She stepped back but only for him to move forward. His lips still on hers kissing her with desperation and need. His tongue trailed her lower lip. And then he bit down, lightly, as her hands travelled down his torso.

She was now balling his shirt up in her fist. One hand felt the boiling skin underneath.

_Caroline!_

She snapped out of the daze she was in. His lips were still crushed to hers and as furious as the kiss seemed it felt so soft and loving.

She started to break away from the kiss. Hating the space she was putting between them. "No, Tyler-"

He wasn't having it though. Tyler took a step forwards and now her back was completely against the door. He pressed his lips to hers once more.

"No, stop!" She managed to get out before his kissing lead her to her bedroom. She pushed Tyler off of her, gently, just giving her enough space.

With sad eyes and a shaken expression, Tyler took a step towards her. "Caroline..."

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me!" She turned around and slammed the door in his face.

Inside her house and away from Tyler and those wonderful lips of his, she could finally think straight. She leaned against her front door, listening to the sounds of Tyler's ragged breaths.

Her lips were still hot and tingly from the kiss. Half of her wanted to invite Tyler in and kiss him until she couldn't function properly. But the other half of her made sure she didn't dare open that door and let him in.

She banged her head against the door in frustration as she heard Tyler's footsteps in the distance. She heard the loud roaring of his engine and he backed out of her driveway and sped down the street.

_What am I going to do?

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for all the different POV's but I felt like I needed them there. Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)**


	4. Can't Get Enough

**Author's Notes: Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys make me happy! Also, I am SO sorry for how long it took to update. School has been tough. But now that all the hustle and bustle is over, I can finally sit down and write. Now, I know this is another long chapter, but I couldn't stop writing about these two! The story just would not end. Anyhoo, I do not own anything, only this story. And now I now present to you Chapter 4 of The Darker Side of Me.. Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Can't Get Enough**

The next day...

(Tyler's Point of View)

Tyler was at The Grill. He sat at the bar with his head down, playing with his next drink. He wanted to sit there unnoticed without anyone coming up to him, cause he really wasn't in the mood.

He'd been moping around his house all day, replaying the events of last night. Rejection washed through him as he remembered the way Caroline's hand pushed him off of her and slammed the door in his face.

He didn't know why he was even here. He had no business here. He had no one to see, no one to be with. He was alone and that's exactly what he wanted.

Tyler down his seventh drink.

_God, how lame could I get._

It was only 6 in the evening and he was already downing drinks like there was no tomorrow. He was usually the late night drinker, he never drank this early, unless it was at one of his mother's parties.

All of a sudden, laughter radiated the building. The high pitched noise made Tyler cringe while he ordered his next drink. The bartender gave him a concerned look but continued to make the drink as ordered.

Tyler turned around.

Matt and Caroline. _Together._

He put his hands on the edge of the table, about to push himself off his chair and leave, but the bartender placed his drink down in front of him.

He couldn't resist.

Whenever Tyler had too much on his mind, he'd always have a drink or two to alleviate his thoughts and make them go away. Basically, he wanted to get drunk. But being a werewolf, the drinks weren't getting him drunk; they were helping soothe the burning in his skin.

_Another 10 drinks and that should do me._

He downed his eighth drink. He felt the burning in his skin get cool as the drink went down his throat.

The sound of Caroline's sweet voice echoed in his ears. He clenched his fists.  
_  
Why was she with him?_

His mind was racing with plans on how to lure Caroline away from Matt. He wanted to lure her to himself. He hated the way her hands were all over Matt. How she laughed at everything Matt said. How she was here with Matt and not him.

He saw Matt's hand travelling down Caroline's back, his hands were gently caressing the fabric of her light pink sweater. He wanted rip Matt to pieces if Matt's hand travelled lower than the small of her back.

Tyler's animalistic genes were getting the better of him. A deep growl vibrated in his chest, as Matt's hand lingered over Caroline's hip. His breathing got noticeably quicker and heavier.

He was staring at her, in want and need. His eyes sinking deep into her back. She must have felt his stare because she turned around, her soft blue eyes widening at the menacing look Tyler provided.

He glanced down at his empty glass, quickly regretting ever coming to The Grill.

Tyler heard her whisper something to Matt. But with Tyler's senses, it sounded louder, he could hear every sound that bounced off the walls.

"Hey, look I have to go now. So, I'll see you around?" Caroline breathed, putting her hand on Matt's arm to keep her balance in her black suede boots.

Matt obviously didn't seem to mind, "bye Care, I'll see you around."

Tyler heard Matt's footsteps stalk off into the back of the restaurant. He heard an all too familiar sigh as Caroline carefully walked towards where Tyler was seated.

He raised his hand and ordered another drink.

A few moments passed and she finally took a seat beside him.

The bartender placed the drink in front of him. His hand slowly reached for it but Caroline's hands brushed passed his and swiped the drink out of his hands.

She drank the glass clean and slammed it down on the counter.

"I needed that," she exhaled.

"I know what you mean." He kept his gaze away from hers. If he looked at her, he probably wouldn't be able to stop staring.

"Look Tyler, we need to talk about what happened last night and just everything.." She was rambling and Tyler didn't like that.

She went to put her hand on his arm but he pulled away. She opened her mouth to say something.

He put his hand up, ordering her to shut up. In a rough voice he growled, "Caroline.. Just stop."

The sound of his voice startled her. He quickly glanced at her face and saw something glistening in her eyes.  
_  
Oh, fuck.  
_  
"Do you need a ride home?" He asked, being nice to her now. It always seemed like everything he said to her, would make her want to never speak to him again or worse, hurt her. But he didn't want that. He wanted her to be happy. He needed to be with her. He took his wallet out and pulled out a couple of crisp bills and placed it under one of the empty glasses.

He heard her breath catch in her throat, she gulped and nodded.

Tyler slid off his seat and started walking towards the door, expecting Caroline to follow course. But when she didn't, Tyler turned around.

_Was she going to sit there until I dragged her out?_

"You coming?" He seethed in an impatient tone of voice.

She finally snapped back into reality, grabbed her bag and rushed out the door with Tyler right behind.

* * *

(Caroline's Point of View)

She was in Tyler's car now and they were almost at her house. The last 15 minutes in his car were full of silence. Not one of the spoke a single word to each other. She wasn't breathing and she didn't notice until now.

She sucked in a mouthful of air and noticed the house they were at. It was her cue to leave, but she didn't. For some reason she was glued to her seat like she still had unfinished business with Tyler.

She knew Tyler wasn't going to put up with this when he mumbled, "for fuck's sakes Caroline." But she stayed plastered to her seat as Tyler got out of the car and made his way to her door.  
He opened the door for Caroline, eyeing her as she made her way out of the car. She stumbled as both of her feet made contact with the ground.  
_  
Stupid boots. This is the second time this has happened!_

Tyler put one hand on the side of her hip as he steadied her. With his other hand he closed the car door shut, all while keeping his eyes on her face.

"Thanks," she whispered. Her face shyed away and she looked at her shoulder. She wasn't used to such intimate moments with Tyler. He was the re-known dick of Mystic Falls. He wasn't intimate or affectionate like he was acting right now.

_Sure he was sexual, but I'm pretty sure were **not** having sex in the driveway against his car._

He was standing in front of her as he took a step forward and Caroline reflexively took a step backwards, her back hitting his car behind her.

_Shit. I'm trapped_

Both of his hands were on each side of Caroline's hips now, preventing her from making an attempted escape. She looked at his strong arms, she bit her lip when she saw his muscles flex. She looked straight into his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked curiously. She was slowly becoming aware of his intentions.

He pressed his body against hers, his head ducked to her ear. "I want you," he whispered as quietly as the wind.

She couldn't fully process what was happening with the way his lips trailed down her neck, pressing small kisses down to her collarbone.

"Wh-what?" She was fighting the feeling in her body, her eyes were slowly rolling into the back of her head as she enjoyed the sensuous feeling of his warm lips.

"You heard me," his voice was rough, and hot against her skin. He started to trail his lips up to her face, lightly kissing the side of her mouth.

"Tyler," she groaned. She didn't like the way he teased her. It was either, he was going to kiss her or he was going to fuck off. There was no in between.

Her hands snaked around his neck as he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started off slow, innocent little kisses here and there. Tyler was controlling the whole situation, he was the one who had her backed up against his car. She was trapped with nowhere to go and nothing else to do but kiss him until one of her neighbours decide called her mother and the both of them would be in deep trouble.

She tried to push him towards her front porch but he wouldn't budge. She knew she was stronger than him but not when he had his mouth on hers kissing the living daylights out of her.

One hand went up to cup her cheek. She didn't know how cold she was until she felt her face melt in his hands.

Tyler's lips were becoming insistent trying to deepen the kiss but only Caroline could decide this one. Her lips parted just slightly, it was her turn to tease him. His mouth melted inside hers but when he pulled back just a bit she closed her mouth.

He broke off the kiss, "Caroline," he groaned. He was getting angry because he wasn't getting what he wanted from her, not unless she had a say in this situation.

With a rush of adrenaline, he roughly found her lips again, parting them open while Caroline struggled to say something.

Between the kisses she was saying, "Tyler... The house... Neighbours.. Watching..."

Tyler must have strung the words together in a sentence that made sense because he was moving backwards towards her front door, his hands tugging at her hips and his lips lingering on her neck.

Once they were at the door she reached behind Tyler, opened the door and pushed him inside.

He pulled her flush against his body, the second she got the door closed. His lips attacking hers in pure lust. Caroline knew that he wanted this badly, he wanted her badly. She knew that ever since Tyler discovered his being a werewolf that night, he spent more and more time with her, not any other girl. So obviously she knew that he wanted _**this**_. He hasn't had _**this**_ in a while.

Neither had she.

_Maybe this isn't a bad idea after all._

Tyler started to push Caroline up the stairs as his lips moved with hers, never leaving her. They were halfway up when Caroline stumbled back onto the staircase, breaking their kiss.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Caroline was full of embarrassment.  
_  
You'd think cause I'm a vampire now, I'd be a little more graceful.  
_  
Tyler didn't seem to care though, he let out a low laugh; he was too focused on her, on what was going to happen.

Not wasting any more time he put his hand around her slender body and pulled her up.

They finally got to her bedroom door. Caroline's back was up against her door, as his mouth found hers. She swore that if Tyler put any more pressure on body, the door would cave in and they would both go crashing down.

But she didn't care, she was too into Tyler's lips, the way they made her feel... Like she was on top of the world.

Tyler's arms sneaked around her and held the small of her back as her arms went around his neck. Her hands went in his hair, gently pulling as her legs swung around his body.

He groaned into their kiss as he put one hand on her ass to support her.

Caroline reached around her back and felt for the doorknob and when she finally got the door wide open. He carried her towards her bed.

* * *

(Tyler's Point of View)

He gently laid her down on her soft bed, her golden curls sprawling around her beautiful face.

He moved his body, grinding his hips into hers. His head dove down to meet hers and he captured her hips with his own. He smiled into the kiss.

Caroline must have noticed because she brought her head back away from Tyler's and examined his face.

"What?" She questioned.

"I have to be home soon." He flashed her a wicked grin, knowing she wasn't going to be happy.

"What!" Her voice was breathy, and he liked how it was all because of him.

"Mom's orders. You know I'd stay if I could." He smiled, keeping his position on top of her.

"Ugh! Tyler! You are such a tease. Get off me!" She put his hands on his chest about to forcefully push him off of her with all her might but his lips were on hers again, only for a second this time.

"You love it." He winked at her and she made a face at him.

_God, she's so cute. How could you possibly leave her all alone, by herself when you already got her in her bedroom?_

He turned and started towards her bedroom door.

"Hey, Tyler?"

He turned around. She was propped up on her arms, her face showing a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride." Her smile grew even bigger, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Anytime." He smirked and with that he was out door.

* * *

**There is a link on my profile of Caroline's outfit. I made a collage and I think it's really cute so check it out!**

Soo... What did you think? Probably not as good as other chapters but things are going to move slowly between them. I don't want this story to go A/U, I want to keep it as close to the plot as possible. Just with more Tyler/Caroline scenes and since the next episode isn't until JANUARY 27TH- which I am completely outraged about- I have to plan carefully for the next few chapters! Anyways, I hope you liked this!  
Please review! Any feedback is greatly appreciated and any ideas, PLEASE feel free to inbox me :) I would love to incorporate any ideas that you have into my story!

**I hope you ALL have a Merry Christmas... Even if it's the day after haha.. Happy Holidays! xo**


	5. Forbidden

**First off, I would like to say HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2011 will be amazing and I am so excited! :)**

A lot has been going on for me these past few days that have distracted me from updating. My work has been KILLING me with the hours their giving me (I hate McDonalds..) and I have also had to apply for University! AH! I am crossing my fingers so hopefully I get accepted! Also, I have been applying for scholarships like crazy so this chapter hasn't been my first priority... Until tonight. I just HAD to finish writing the rest of the story. I know it may not be as good as other chapters but it's just showing us what Caroline's thoughts are on everything that has happened and what she feels about it all.   
**  
**

**ANYWAYS! I own nothing, except for this story. Without further adieu... Chapter 5! Happy Reading! xo**  


* * *

  
**Chapter 5: Forbidden**

The rest of Caroline's weekend was very uneventful and she had come to the conclusion that it was okay to think that...

_Unless Tyler came over again, of course._

She was lying on her bed feeling rather bored. All her homework was completed, laundry was done and her room was clean. She was waiting for her mom to get ready so they could go out to dinner together. They haven't had any mother and daughter time in a while and Caroline missed it. But today that thought was on the back burner as Caroline was thinking of someone else.

_Lets see... up to last night... and maybe the day before, my life has been pretty much boring._

It was Sunday afternoon a little after 5 and Caroline was drowning in her thoughts of_ Tyler Lockwood_.

_The only person who could make me feel like I'm the only thing that matters._

She had tried texting Tyler two hours earlier to see if he wanted to come over... And finish where they left off last night. Of course, Caroline didn't put it like that but she very well hinted _that_.

But Tyler was around town helping his Mom run last minute errands. She was leaving to go to New York for a week and Caroline knew that the second Mrs. Lockwood was gone, Tyler's mansion would be put into party mode.

She was thrilled at the thought of a party this weekend and she texted Tyler to make sure he had one. For Caroline, a party meant letting go of all her inhibitions and just having fun for one night. And this time, she could do all that with Tyler by her side.

_Or on top of me..._

Her mind kept drifting off as she remembered the way Tyler moved his body against hers. The way his lips felt; so soft and warm. Her insides were melting at just the thought of his name but the way her stomach growled started to make Caroline worried. All this thinking and day dreaming was making her hungry. She walked downstairs to find her mom rushing around to look for her keys.

_Good, because I'm starving and we should be on our way._

"Caroline?" Her mother twirled around and surprised eyes greeted Caroline.

"Mom, I'm starving. Can we go out to dinner now?" The words flew out of her mouth, but Caroline finally noticed what she was rushing around for. She stared at the brown work uniform her mother was dressed in and knew that she wasn't going anywhere tonight. "Off to work... again?" Caroline sighed and looked at her mom with nothing but a blank stare. She was too used to this and knew there was nothing she could do but let her leave.

"I'm sorry sweetie, they called and said this was unavoidable. Maybe another night?"

_Yeah fucking right._

She felt her mother brush her warm hands against Caroline's cheek.

Caroline took a deep breath and turned her face away from her mother's hands. Even though she knew she couldn't stop her mom from going to work, she didn't want to leave her off the hook.

_This happens too many times._

"There won't be another night." Caroline plainly stated. She was looking for a fight. She had to release her bottled up anger, and now she decided, would be the time.

"Sorry?" Her mother said still looking around for her keys.

"There isn't going to be another night. It's either tonight or never." Caroline said, a little louder this time. Her eyes were burning into her mother who started to turn around to face Caroline.

"Caroline, you know I would go out with you tonight if I could."

"Are you sure about that mom? Because if you _really_ wanted to go to dinner with your _daughter_ tonight, you wouldn't be going to work right now."

"_Caroline._" Her mother's voice was full of warning.

"No, mom. No! Don't Caroline me!" Her eyes flashed in anger and her mother stared in shock as her daughter stood up and started shouting. "You always do this to me! You always choose something else over me. _Please_ tell me, what is more important than your own-"

Caroline's head suddenly turned to the side causing her mother to do the same and they both watched as a nervous Tyler Lockwood emerged from the dark hallway.

"Sorry am I interrupting something? I could go?" Tyler motioned his head towards the door as he struggled to keep the box he was holding from sliding out of his hands.

Just as Caroline was about to tell Tyler to leave- because he did in fact interrupt a very important conversation- she heard her mother's voice. "Of course not! Please, stay. I was just on my way out anyways." Her mother looked back and forth between Caroline and Tyler, then resumed back to looking for her keys.

Caroline was dangerously close to bursting into tears any moment now. But she made up her mind that she wouldn't. Not in front of Tyler and her Mom. She tuned everything out and focused on breathing.

_I'm not weak. I will not cry._

Caroline plopped herself down on the chair she was once sitting at, her head was in her hands. She felt rejected. Every single time, her Mom would always choose something else over her own daughter.

_Daughter._

Caroline remembered the day her mom found out she was a vampire. Caroline's mother could'nt even look at her and had asked Damon to keep Caroline away from her.

The conversation between Damon and her mother echoed in her ears like it happened just yesterday. It made her heart break every time to remember this terrible memory that Caroline has hidden in the depths of her heart.

**_"Keep Caroline away from me please. I don't want to see her."_**

**_"She's still your daughter Liz."_**

**_"Not anymore. My daughter's gone."_**

She could feel her throat tighten, her eyes were getting watery; she was about to burst into tears. It was the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said about her and it came from her Mom.

The first tear slipped down her cheek and Caroline was too absorbed in her own thoughts to even remember who was standing in the same room.

"Hey," Tyler said, alarmed at the fact she was crying but his warm voice was consuming her body, making every thought in her head disappear and all she could think of was him. "Your mom's gone." He took a seat beside Caroline as his hand went to caress the small of her back.

She lifted her face from her hands and looked at Tyler. The second their eyes met she knew that he could detect the sadness she was feeling and through her blurry tears she could see strong arms wrap around her cold body.

She smiled through her tears because if she were anywhere else with anyone else, she wouldn't be as comforted as she was now.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in the living room, waiting for Tyler to finish the last of the dishes.

He had brought a box full of everything and anything he found in his kitchen and together they discovered that they had enough ingredients to make pasta and salad... And that they did.

They talked about everything and Caroline liked how she could confide in Tyler without him thinking that she's being too neurotic or clingy or insecure. And that's why she liked it.

Matt was always so bothered with all her flaws and mood swings and whatnot but Tyler doesn't care about that.

_He likes me just the way I am._

Tyler sat down beside Caroline and she snapped out of the daze she was in.

"You know what's weird?" He said in a very laid back voice.

She snuggled a little closer to his side as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"What?" She answered back, she was playing with the ends of her hair. As nice as this moment was it was kind of awkward. _Still._

"You know Mason's old friend, Jules? She ran into me today while I was with my Mom..."

"Oh," she was at a loss of words.

_No... _

But that wasn't all, Tyler kept rambling. "Said something about meeting up and having coffee sometime. She said we should talk..." He looked at her face.

_Tell Damon._

"Sorry I have to do something." She quickly got up and dashed up the stairs to her room. She looked for her phone and with trembling hands texted Damon.

**Need to talk to you about Jules. She's trying to talk to Tyler.**

She pressed send and started pacing back and forth. Her hands kept going through her hair. Once Twice.

She knew that if Jules talked to Tyler, she would tell him _everything_ that Caroline should have, but didn't. And she couldn't let Tyler know about everything just yet, he didn't need to deal with anymore problems. He also, _definitely_ didn't need to know that he could kill vampires, especially since there were vampires all over Mystic Falls and _**especially**_ since she was one.  
_  
Damon's going to be pissed._

She blew out some air and walked over to her dresser. She put her hands on the edge and gripped as she brought her face up to look in the mirror.

She was looking at a stranger.

Caroline Forbes was a perfect, happy, healthy and pretty girl. But the reflection she saw looking back at her was none of those things.

Her hair was messy in confusing waves. Her eyes were red, probably from the crying earlier or maybe she was tired but it all looked so unfamiliar on her face. There were dark circles under her bright blue eyes and she knew it was because of her restless sleeping but she couldn't help but have nightmares with everything that was going on in her messed up life. Her lips were pressed together in a straight thin line. Not smiling, not frowning. No expression whatsoever; she didn't have enough energy for that. The paleness in her face was accentuated because of the lack of blood she's been having. She looked like a ghost.

_That's funny cause technically I should be a-_

"You okay?" She heard a deep voice and jumped. A little startled at the fact that Tyler was here now, watching her.

She was about to turn, look at him and demand why he was in her room.

She couldn't look into Tyler's warm inviting eyes that made everything else disappear in an instant. It was just them. Caroline and Tyler. Nothing else mattered and nothing else would get in the way. But she wouldn't let herself have that.

She didn't deserve Tyler. He was so kind and caring and she was just lying to his face.

Caroline stayed locked into her position because she didn't know how to face Tyler without opening her mouth and spilling out all she's ever kept from him.

_He deserves to know. You have to tell him._

Her heart was telling her one thing but her mind was in control.

_No, no, no! You will just get yourself into more trouble that you can get yourself out of._

She concentrated on taking deep breaths and Tyler's presence was tingling her skin as he moved closer.

"Caroline, talk to me." He's waiting for an answer that she won't provide so he takes another step closer.

"I can't." Her voice breaks.

"Yes you can." She's becoming mesmerized by his voice. Her head drops and she looks at her hands.

"I can't Tyler. Everything's just so difficult." She turns to find him standing really close. Like She Could Kiss Him close. "I-I don't know how I'm handling it all, but somehow I am." She keeps giving him the same answer but she doesn't know any other way to explain her dilemma without exposing the truth.

He probably knows that she could keep running them in circles forever so he leans in and kisses her.

It steals her breath and she feels like she's going to have an anxiety attack any moment.

A thought occurs to her the same time his hand cups her cheek.

_I could do this forever._

She's about to break away and say something but Tyler beats her to it.

"You're cold... Freezing... But it feels... So good..." He says between kisses . He brushes his hand up and down her arm. She winces at the feeling of his burning skin against her ice cold skin.

He quickly jerks his hand away, his eyes widen in surprise by her reaction.

"Does it-" He doesn't finish his question but Caroline knew what he was going to say long before he said it.

_Hurt._

She shakes her head. It didn't hurt, she was just shocked by how right it felt. She never noticed that before.

But he just stands there, not moving. So she takes his hands, and puts them on her sides. She places her hands on his chest and says, "it feels nice."

She's breathless. Breathing in and out and all of sudden he forces his mouth against hers. She's surprised by how rough it is.

_If that's how it has to be, that's fine._

Her hands are all over his back, she's digging her nails into his skin; hard enough so that he can feel it and light enough so that it feels good.

He's pulling her body towards his and he's pushing her down on the bed. His face moves with hers until her head hits the pillow.

His mouth moves to her neck. She's gasping for breath because he isn't letting her breathe, but she doesn't mind a little sacrifice on her part.

His lips are moving down her neck and he's placing small kisses along her collarbone. He moves down a bit more and she moans.

She can feel his hand sliding up her shirt and she does him a favour and pulls it off of her.

She throws her shirt to the ground and it's long forgotten by the time his hands make contact with her skin.

He's trailing his fingers along the side of her body, lightly touching the fabric of her bra before moving down again.

He's on top of her, with one knee between her legs. A thrill goes through her body and she's really there for this.

Her mouth his pushing his lips apart and when he finally lets her in she's exploring his mouth with her tongue.

He groans and she knows that if her mouth wasn't on his right now he'd probably be saying her name.

She likes that.

Her back arches and her body melts with his. She can feel the muscles through his shirt and all she wants to do is rip the piece of fabric off of him.

Caroline's playing with his belt, trying to undo it and Tyler's hands move around her back to unhook her bra and when she doesn't feel it happening her hand reaches behind her back to help.

His lips unexpectedly break away from hers just an inch.

An inch of space between them that she instantly wants closed.

"No," he says in a low voice that's almost inaudible. But Caroline can hear him just the same and she can't quite understand why he's saying this.

So she closes the space between them, kissing him. Her lips lock with his and she moans his name. Her breathing gets faster while she fumbles around with his belt. She doesn't want to stall this moment any longer because she wants him out of some clothing too. It's only fair. But when Caroline struggles with the button on his jeans, she can feel his hand pushing hers away and she doesn't like how he's controlling this whole situation. _Again._

"Tyler, come on." She's still lying on her bed because he's got her pinned down but when he starts to move off of her she grabs both sides of his t-shirt and pulls him down again. She tries to press her lips against his but Tyler moves his head to the side.

"Caroline, no. We can't- I-I don't want too." Caroline doesn't believe him, his voice sounds strained and forced. She knows he wants it, she knows he wants her. At least she thought so...

"Tyler, please." She's begging him now, and she doesn't really care anymore. She wants Tyler, right here- right now. And the way she's whining is driving Tyler crazy and it takes all his strength not to jump her bones that very second.

"Caroline.. We can't do this." Tyler says as he pulls her roaming hands off of his chest and pins them by her side.

He knows that she doesn't like being told what to do but he does it anyways because the way she reacts is kind of sexy. At least to him it is.

She slips out from under him and puts her back up against the headboard of her bed. "Fine." She glares ice cold daggers into his face. "Leave."

"I'm not leaving." He lets out a small laugh and smirks as his hand comes up to massage Caroline's thigh. She notices his gesture and jerks her leg away from him, bringing both of her knees up to her chin. She places a blanket over herself in attempt to cover herself up because she's sitting there half naked in her bed with _Tyler fucking Lockwood_.

And if she's not going to get her way with him, he doesn't get his either.

"I want to be alone Tyler. Just leave." She sighs as she buries her face in her knees. Rejection and embarrassment was practically wafting off of her. The only person she actually wants to be with is saying no to her, like so many other have done in the past.

_And to think I actually thought he wanted me too._

Caroline was back to being insecure but she couldn't help it. Not when this happens all the time and she doesn't know what to do for someone to actually want her. All she wanted was for someone to love her.

_And no one will._

"You didn't seem like that two minutes ago." He was smiling like an idiot and all she wanted to do was beat the living daylights out of him.

She groaned, a little louder than intended because Tyler knew exactly what buttons to push when it came to her.

"Go away." She says into her knees while they cover her face. She doesn't want to see Tyler and she most especially doesn't want Tyler seeing her.

She was so bad at hiding her feelings and she didn't need any sympathy from Tyler.

He climbs out of her bed and she peeks while he pulls at his hair. He's really stressed, she can tell.

He turns to her and she buries her face in her knees again.

"Look, I just don't see this going well on Monday if we do this. You're sad and willing to do anything and I don't want to take advantage of you or anything..."_  
_  
He continues "Caroline I really want this thing between us to work."

But she knows the truth. She knows that it will never work. They can't be together. She's a vampire and he's a werewolf. He could kill her so easily with just one bite and he doesn't even know he can do that because this whole relationship they have is based on lies that she's been telling him.

She wants him so badly that her heart aches. But she thinks of the years to come, when Tyler will be 30 years old and she'll still be 17. Locked in time forever.

_It will never work._

"Then please, go." She would do anything for him to leave.

He walks over to her and she's not breathing. His hand reaches her face and wipes a tear that's rolling down her face. She didn't even notice she was crying. His hand remains on her cheek, holding her face so delicately that she might have an emotional breakdown.

"Okay," he whispers and he's out of her room within seconds.

His disappointment and sadness is eating at her and she just wants to scream.

She wants something that she can never have.

* * *

**Probably the most difficult chapter for me to write and probably not the best but I hope you like it either way! Please review, it makes me happy to get a review alert e-mail. :D**


	6. Captivating

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

* * *

**  
**Chapter 6: Captivating**

_Caroline and Tyler are dancing together. She tries to capture her surroundings, as Tyler twirls her around, their bodies swaying to the music. It's one of the Founding Families Parties that his mother hosts. Frankly, Caroline thinks she hosts to many parties. But, Caroline doesn't mind as long as she's with Tyler.  
__She notices the gold and white decorations draping the room. It all looked so grand and majestic and she wondered what event was being held for such impressive decor._

_Tyler ducks down to whisper something to her ear. "I'll be right back, don't move."_

_He's gone in a blur and she wonders if anyone else noticed his inhumanly speed. But no one does, they're all dancing and laughing._

_She starts to walk around, find someone she knows because everyone here is a stranger to her._

_She can't take it anymore, no one can notice that she's here. In this room full of people she feels so alone. She walks up the stairs to find Tyler._

_"Tyler?" She calls, but there's no answer. She can only hear the faint laughter coming from the party below. _

_She walks down the hall to his room, certain that he should be here. She slows down as she nears his bedroom door. She can feel a presence there and it's not Tyler._

_She opens the door and the first thing she sees is blood. Her teeth start to hurt as her fangs emerge. She pushes the door wide open, not stepping in._

_She can't find her voice, so she's whispering. "Tyler?" Her voice breaks at the end of his name._

_Her eyes scan the room, then drop at the sight of Tyler's body._

_Her hands are trembling. Her body is shaking. Her eyes are watery, as tears form._

_Her head suddenly snaps up at the sound of someone's voice._

_"I told you I would do it Caroline."_

_She finally pieces it all together._

_Blood. Tyler. That deep familiar voice._

_She looks up._

_Those eyes._

_Damon.

* * *

_

Caroline awoke with a start.

She was sitting up in her bed. Her breathing were short puffs of air; the deep voice still sinking in her skin.

It was all sickening and all she wanted to do was cry.

As she finally regained feeling in her body, she scrambled around her room searching for her phone.

_It had to be a dream._

But everything was just so vivid.

_So real._

Caroline spotted it on her dresser, grabbed it and feverishly typed in Tyler's name.

She was sitting on her bed again. Her hands were shaking as her cell phone dialled in his number and started ringing.

She was greeted by an annoyed, "Hello?"

"Tyler, Tyler. Are you okay?" She practically shouted, demanding an answer.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Caroline are you alrigh-" He started but was interrupted by Caroline's muttering.

"Oh my God. Thank G-"

"What's going on?" His voice was full of worry, wondering why Caroline would be calling him like this.

"Nothing, nothing!" She quickly said.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He was still pressing Caroline for an answer.

There was no way she was telling him anything about her dream and she knew he wasn't going to like that. She wasn't going to budge so she continued in a small voice. "I-I don't know."

She heard him let out an exasperated sigh, obviously telling her that he didn't have time for this. His voice dropped to a cold and hollow tone. "I better get going then."

"Okay." She gets out before he hangs up on her.

_Ouch._

Sadness was pooling in her eyes but she fought back the tears, thinking about how much of a jerk he was and still is. She clenched her fists and all that sadness was replaced with anger.

_I hate Tyler Lockwood._

But not even she could believe that.

* * *

Caroline finally emerged from her house, gathering all her things in her hands as she ran to her car.

"In a hurry to get somewhere?" A voice startled her from behind causing her books to drop her feet.

_What the-_

She twirled around, her sight revealing the cause of all her problems.

_Wonderful._

"Damon." She breathed. "You scared me." Her eyebrows furrowed but she was relieved inside. As much as she hated his presence she knew that he cared about her well being and would help her.

She watched him as he bent down to pick up her books. "So what's this I hear about Jules?" He asked nonchalantly as he reached behind her foot to retrieve her biology binder.

_Right, Jules._

"She's trying to talk to Tyler." She said holding her hand out to take her belongings from Damon. "I don't know what she wants to tell him but I think it would be a good idea to keep those two apart."

She resented the thought of Jules trying to get close with Tyler. They were both werewolves and there was no doubt in her mind that if Tyler knew she was a werewolf too that he would take advantage of that perk.

"Jealous?" Damon smirked as though he was reading her thoughts.

"No!" She bit back. Her mind was set on ignoring Tyler for a little while.

_It's only fair that Tyler gets a little taste of his own medicine. He can't just fuck around with me._

Damon passed her books over and crossed his arms, positioning himself in his usual stance. "Well, you're right anyway. We need to keep those two busy so they don't find themselves crossing paths with each other."

Caroline nodded understanding what he was saying, but she wasn't ready for what was next.

"So just work on Tyler, keep him busy with whatever it is you guys do with each other and I'll keep tabs on Jules."

"Wh-what? No!" She wasn't quite comprehending what Damon meant by keeping Tyler _**busy**_.

"You two break up already? The fun just began." He smiled.  
_  
Oh trust me! I know._

"We were never together." She turned around and started towards her car, opening the door and loading her books in.

"Really." It wasn't a question. So she didn't dwell over it.

"Damon, ask someone else." She sighed.

"Sorry can't." He replied, not even a pause in between.

"Why not?" She was prepared to drop to her knees and beg. She wouldn't do this. She couldn't.

"He would do anything to make you happy at this point. Tell him to avoid Jules and he will." Damon stated plainly giving her a face that told her she should have known that.

_He'll do anything but actually be with me._

"He's just going to find out. You know that."

"He better not. Not from you." And with that he left.

* * *

She hurried to her biology class a little late because of her unwanted chat with Damon.

As she neared the classroom she heard her teacher shouting out the lesson as usual and sighed when he mentioned something about the Photosynthesis Lab that was due today.

She stopped short of the doorway.

_Shit, shit, __**shit**__! Completely forgot to do that..._

She groaned and closed her eyes wondering how she could let herself get so far from her studies and made a mental note to finish _all_ of her homework tonight.

She took small steps towards the classroom door and finally walked through it.

The whole class stopped and watched her as she made her way to the teacher's desk.

Her teacher eyed her from above his eyeglass lenses. He cleared his throat. "Nice of you to join us Miss. Forbes."

The whole class snickered and she was reminded why she never came to class late. It was embarrassing.

She turned towards the class looking for a seat. She saw Bonnie and Elena sitting beside each other and instantly became jealous.  
_  
Wow._

She always knew in the back of her mind that Bonnie and Elena were closer than she was with any of them. She didn't know why but it was the way it always was. She was an outsider. But she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to think that they were all best friends equally, but it was never that way and it wasn't going to change either.

She finally spotted an empty seat. The only seat in the entire class and it was beside... _Tyler Lockwood_.

She narrowed her eyes as he gave her a half hearted smile and then looked back down at his books. If Caroline was any other girl, she probably would have melted through the floor. But she wasn't just any other girl. She was Caroline Forbes. The same Caroline that he decided to pass up last night, refusing to do anything she wanted to have done.

So now, she decided, was his turn to suffer and she more than happy to make this happen.

_Screw Damon. Screw Bonnie and Elena. Screw Tyler... Screw them all. It's time for a new start._

She smiled at her confidence and her strong mind set and walked towards the back of the room.

Passing Bonnie and Elena on her way, she gave them an icy glare, muttering a sarcastic "thanks guys."

Upon reaching her seat, she plopped down, ignoring the fact that Tyler's warm brown eyes were staring deep into the side of her face.

The class resumed to working on the assignment signed. The soft sounds of people talking were floating in the air and Tyler's eyes still burned into her face.

She brought up a hand to cup her cheek, trying to hide her face from Tyler.

"Caroline..." Tyler started to say.

But she willed herself not to look at his face. "You don't have to say anything. You made it pretty clear last night. I get it Tyler, I ge-"

"Stop it!" He hissed.

"Stop what?" She said, annoyed now and apparently just a tad bit loud. A couple of people's heads turned around and stared at the two. Caroline composed herself, straightening her back and clearing her throat but Tyler just sat there giving her the look of death.

A few seconds passed and he sat there silently.

She couldn't take the silence anymore but fortunately the bell put her out of her misery and rang, indicating class was over.

She swiftly moved around everyone, quickly walking to her locker.

Caroline could sense Tyler following her throughout the hallway and wondered when he was ever going to give up.

She turned around to find Tyler close to her. She was agitated and let out a half whisper half squeal, trying not to draw attention but her emotions were overruling. "Leave me alone Tyler."

His eyes flashed a fiery gold colour and then returned back to normal before sighing and stalking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

She avoided Tyler's attempts to talk to her throughout the week. He waited at her locker. Tried coming over after school. He'd try and corner her and force her to talk to him.

But she was always a step ahead of him. Making a beeline for the door, when Tyler walked in. Taking a different route to class when she caught a glimpse of him coming her way. She'd tell her mom that she didn't feel well and didn't want to have Tyler over whenever he showed up on their doorstep.

It proved more difficult, though, to not cross paths with Tyler. With him being a werewolf, he could sense where she was at all times and could track her down. Which, she thought was very _fucking _annoying.

But at the end of a successful day of avoiding Tyler, Caroline was tried.

The hallways were quiet, not a person in sight. School ended an hour ago and Caroline was just getting ready to leave.

She heard footsteps around the corner and ignored them. She knew it wasn't Tyler because she earlier saw him getting into his car with some other girl. She wasn't able to catch a glimpse of who his mystery woman was but she had to confess, she was very jealous at the fact that he was taking home some toothpick tramp and also offended that he just spent the whole weekend with _her_ in _her_ bedroom and then had the guts to go around with other girls.

The footsteps got louder and her mind kept running through every possible way of catching Tyler and mystery girl in the act and ripping the poor girl apart.

_Yeah, not happy._

And to her disappointment she saw Tyler Lockwood walking down the hallway and she instantly knew she wasn't going home anytime soon.

"Let me take you out. Like on a date or something and we can go from there." His voice was loud as it echoed throughout the hallway. He approached her slowly.

"We all know you don't do dates." She didn't even want to look at him.

"But is that what you want?" He put a hand on the small of her back but she moved slightly, out of reach from those fingertips that sent electric shocks through her body.

"I don't know what I want." She finally turned to face him and she noticed how tired and run down he looked. He looked at her longingly and she fought back the urge to wrap her arms around him.

"If that's what you want, I'll take you out. Somewhere nice and..." He trailed off because she wasn't speaking. Wasn't breathing.

He stepped closer putting both hands on each side of her hips. "Caroline. Talk to me." He shook her gently and she crossed her arms. "Just tell me, anything..."

She never said a word and she realized she couldn't even if she wanted to.

He groaned as his hands jerked away from her body and balled up in fists. His back was to her and she thought he was about to punch the wall or maybe even her. But she knew he would never hurt her.

"You're so frustrating you know that?" He turned his head to his side but didn't look at her face. She didn't need to see his face to know the sadness he was feeling. He was being honest with his feelings and she was just throwing them around like a piece of meat.

"I'm-" She was about to apologize but he cut her off.

"You want everything and then you want nothing..." He bit out at her. Caroline was offended but knew it was the truth. "I thought you'd understand. Of all people I thought you would understand why I didn't _fuck _you last night."

She couldn't breathe but she managed to apologize. "I'm sorry, Tyler." She had to say it because she was running this poor guy into the ground.

That very second she wanted to be back in her bedroom with Tyler kissing her. Back in her bedroom where she didn't think twice about where his hands were travelling. Back in her bedroom where every single clumsy kiss meant the world to her. Back in her bedroom where his lips would travel down her neck and she couldn't breathe. She didn't need to breathe. All she needed was him.

And when he didn't respond, she wanted to die.

His phone broke the silence as his ringtone went off. He took the call.

_Of course._

"Hello?" He answered as she awkwardly turned around, fishing out her last book out of her locker.

"Yeah tonight's good." Her heart dropped.

_He's making plans with someone._

"No, that's fine." He laughed. She slammed her locker shut and picked up her bag "I'll pick you up."

_A girl._

He laughed again. "We don't have to go anywhere, my house is good." Caroline wasn't just going to stand there while he made romantic plans with another girl. She started walking away, wondering why he wasn't this nice during their conversation over the phone. "I'll see you then. Bye."

_Screw you. Screw you. Screw you. _

He turned around to see her walking down the hallway. "Caroline..." She heard him half growl, half shout. She was almost out of sight when he dashed towards her with inhumanly speed.

He grabbed her arm and she shrugged him off. "Screw you," she muttered under her breath. It wouldn't have mattered if she screamed those two words or whispered them. He could hear them ringing in his head over and over again.

He snarled at her, a low husky sound escaped his lips. He suddenly had her pressed up against wall, the warmth of his body was suffocating her.

But she wasn't scared. She had seen him at his worst, and although he could probably break every bone in her body she knew something in him was physically restraining him from doing so.

His grip tightened around her arms and she whimpered at the feeling of it.

His hands immediately let go, one hand dropping to the side of her hip and one hand placed beside her head against the wall.

Her mind was racing, trying to anticipate what his next move was. She noticed that this was a position that couples usually stood in.

He looks at her intently and says "I'm sorry," like it was the hardest thing in the world for him to say.

_He's insane._

One minute he's making plans with a girl, that wasn't her. The next he's growling and snarling at her like she was his prey. And the next he's got her body pressed up against the wall and looks at her like nothing happened.  
_  
Completely mental._

She struggles to break free from his grasp but he pushes her against the wall again.

His face nears hers, his lips brushing against his cheek as he traveled to her ear. "I only want to talk to you." He nibbled at her earlobe gently and she was starting to become lightheaded from his closeness.

"T-This isn't t-talking." She stammered. Her breath catching in her throat. She placed her palms on his chest, ready to push him off but she couldn't find the strength in her.

"Who cares?" His voice was seductive and it was making her feel dizzy.

She was about to say 'I do', but his lips started to make their way down to the side of her mouth.

She was completely still, aside from her shaking hands. She lifted her trembling hands off of his chest and they dropped to her sides.

His lips were still close to her mouth, so he grazed them lightly against her lips, taunting her.

He moved down her face and unto to the nape of her neck, licking it lightly. She bit her lip making sure no moans escaped her and she was uncertain of whether or not she should push him away or just savour this moment.

His hips moved against hers, pushing her harder against the wall. His arm just above his head, steadying himself again as he brought one hand up to the ends of her curls, playing with her hair.

He moved down lower, moving his tongue along her collarbone and it almost killed her to stay silent.

Her hands fidgeted behind her back and she let out a small moan as he found his way back to her lips and kissed her passionately.

She could feel every inch of his body being pressed up against her own.

His tongue traced the inside of her mouth. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

_Such a good kisse-_

She suddenly heard someone say, "oh shit," from the other end of the hallway.

And she immediately knew it was Tyler's friends just getting off of football practice.

Tyler bit down on her bottom lip and let out a low growl almost discernible.

His hold on her hip tightened, making it known to his buddies that she was _his_.

One of the boys whistled and Caroline was embarrassed because his lips were still on hers in front of all those boys.

She ducked down picking up her bag that apparently fell off her shoulder somewhere during all the kissing. "I-I better go now." And even though she was a vampire she was pretty sure her face was bright red.

He put a hand on her arm and pulled her into him, to stop her from leaving. He gave her a wicked smirk and whispered in her ear. "Coming to the party tomorrow?"

She let out a nervous laugh. "Am I invited?"

"Hmm, you can stay the night if you want to." He said in a far too suggestive voice.

"I'll see what I c-can do." She said shyly. Both her and Tyler knew that was a yes.

He released his grip and back away from her, towards his friends. "I'll see you around Forbes."

She walked away with a stupid grin on her face, but she couldn't wipe it off and as she drove herself home she kept repeating something over and over again in her head.

_**Oh. My. Freaking. God.

* * *

**_

**Sigh. I wish I was Caroline...  
Reviews are wonderful and keep me inspired to write :) Any ideas please share!**


	7. Accidents Happen

**Sooo... Its not like it's been 4 months since I posted the last chapter...**

**Ha. **

**ACTUALLY, it has :( and I am most SINCERELY sorry! But what can I say? _Life is tough._  
**

**Anyways, this is kind of a half chapter... Next one will be WORTH IT! (At least I hope so) ... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Accidents Happen**

Never in a million years did Caroline ever picture herself doing this.

She stood in front of her dresser, wearing a way-too-tight outfit and flats. She put her hands on her hips, eyeing the mirror and inspecting her body. "Hey Tyler, great party!" Her chipper voice squeaked as she stared at her reflection.

_No, no, no._

She took the black skirt and dark purple corset off and wiggled into a hot pink dress and stepped into a pair of four-inch black heels. She turned and looked in the mirror. "Oh my God! Hey, Tyler! Awesome party!"

_Nooo. That won't do._

Caroline had been standing in front of her mirror for over an hour, rummaging through every single article of clothing she owned trying to piece together an outfit for Tyler's party tomorrow.

She was in a fog of emotions the whole week. Dealing with Matt had been hard; with her trying to dodge every one of his attempts to talk to her at school. Dealing with Tyler had been even _harder_.

_A girl can never get a little rest can she?_

She didn't even question the sudden need to look perfect for Tyler. She only knew that she had too and that was enough. For now.

Caroline turned around to get a better view of her behind and groaned.

She made a beeline for her closet picking up the one dress she hadn't tried on yet. It was a one shoulder black lace dress. She held it beside her comparing the two dresses when she heard something shift behind her.

"I like the black one," a deep sound echoed throughout her house.

She froze, confused. Too scared to turn around but then she remembered how normal this was, for someone to barge into her house unannounced.

She whipped around and saw a dark familiar figure standing against her door frame.

His deep voice was still echoing in her mind.

_I like the black one. I like the black one. I like the black one. __I like the bla-_ Oh my fucking-

"TYLER!" She screamed. Grabbing a pillow to cover herself.

She grabbed another pillow and held it in the air.

He started backing up, holding his hands up in defence. "Sorry I didn't mean to walk in... On you doing _that_..." A small grin appeared on his face.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE JERK!" She was still shrieking. The fact that he was standing there watching her pick out an outfit for _him_, embarrassed her to the point of anaphylactic shock.

_God knows how long he was standing there for! _

She willed the floor to open up and swallow her whole. Her eyes were watering of fury as she charged at him with the pillow she was holding. Once she was close enough she violently whipped the pillow at him, smacking his side.

"Caroline!" He yelled as she went for another dig. She whipped the pillow at his face and with a loud smack she brought the pillow up in the air again, trying to gain even more force but he wrestled her weapon out of her hands.

_UGH. Such an insensitive son of a bitch!  
_  
She stood there breathing heavily; her mind was running through every single curse word she's ever known. Once she finished she ran through the list again.  
_  
_"Hey, come on Caroline..." Tyler stood there with his arms open, waiting for Caroline to step into the offered embrace.

_As if._

She looked down at her hands that were now smoothing out her dress. Insecure of her sky high heels and short dress she was wearing in front of Tyler, she half-ran, half-stumbled to her closet quickly looking for something more suitable to wear around him.

_What was I thinking?_ _  
_  
But Tyler tried to reason with her. "Caroline... You look... fine." He said with ease glancing up and down her figure.

_He would. He sooooo would.  
_  
"Don't look!" She crouched down to cover as much of her body as she could. "I have to change!"

She was ready to drop to her knees and beg him to leave. Caroline was sure he would never let her live this down.

She was also sure that the sight of her in this kind of outfit would be etched in Tyler's mind forever. Never to be erased.

_Unless I compel him._

But she knew she could never do that to Tyler.

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, hoping that when she opened them she would be far, _far _away from everything and everyone.

With that he finally surrendered. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

The second he closed the door, she quickly changed into black yoga pants and a white hoodie.

* * *

After minutes of pacing, she finally left her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath before tip-toeing down the hall to see where Tyler disappeared to.

_He's about to meet his **worst** nightmare. _

She headed downstairs while still fighting the urge to run back to her room and lock herself inside forever but when she found Tyler sitting at her dining table with his head in his hands, all thoughts of her pummelling him to his death disappeared.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase she stopped. She tilted her head a bit and gave in to a small smile.

_How cute._

She waited a full minute before she finally began to speak. "How much did you see?" Caroline asked, her voice was just a tiny squeak that echoed throughout the dark empty house.

He turned around and gave her a grin. Tyler knew exactly what she was referring too. "Let's just say I saw _enough_."

Her stomach flipped.

_Fuck.  
_  
Her head pounded as she approached the seat opposite of him, slowly sitting down, avoiding any eye contact with those warm, chocolate brown eyes watching her every move.

"It's really not that bad." Tyler reassured her as she let her head fall into her hands.

"For you..." She mumbled out, rolling her eyes.

He leant back into his chair, crossing his arms against his chest. Caroline peered through her fingers for just a second and caught a glimpse of his strong muscular arms flexing. She gulped, quickly closing the gap between her fingers when she heard him speak again. "I'm flattered Caroline."

At that she had to laugh. "Flattered?" She asked, amused, taking her hands away from her face.

"Yeah, it's cute." He laughed and then went silent again. A few moments passed before he continued. "You're cute."

Caroline stood up from her seat. "Tyler, what are you doing here?" Her voice was demanding, but she wanted to get to the point. "What do you want from me?"

_No more distractions from this boy._

Tyler followed Caroline's movements. Standing up to match her challenging tone. His jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists making his shirt look a lot tighter. The outline of his chest muscles were clearly defined.

_Oh God._

All she could do was stare.

_Focus Caroline!_

Her hands went to her hips, attempting to stand her ground. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Tyler turn into a blur of movement.

He was in front of her in less than a second. His hand reached for hers as he pulled her into the hallway. "Well since we were interrupted so rudely earlier today..."

_Oh no... _

She heard the words she knew he would say. "...I thought we could finish off what we started." He winked at her and her jaw dropped in a mix of surprise and anger.

Caroline quickly composed herself and jerked her hand away from his. "I'm pretty sure we finished off fine, Tyler." She gave him a light shove for good measure.

Caroline started to turn away from Tyler, but he was one step ahead. He pulled her body into his and dipped his face down to her ear. "I don't think so." He whispered into her hair.

"Tyler... No." She murmured softly as he nibbled at her ear. If it was any other time she would have let him have his way with her but she could feel her human conscience slipping away.

His hand reached her chin and he manoeuvred it to the side, turning her head to gain better access to her neck and chest.

Caroline tried to look around, find something to take her mind off the dangerous temptation whose lips were grazing her skin.

"You drive me crazy." He whispered between the kisses he feathered up and down her neck.

She tried to move, but Tyler tightened his possessive grip. His lips found its way back to the side of her head, "I always want to be with you."

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't concentrate on the sweet things he was whispering into her ear. Her instincts were flooding her mind and she was slowly losing herself to her darker side.

"I don't like it when you talk to Matt," he slurred out, his breath tickled her neck and she shivered. He continued his sexual assault and all she could do was let her lips touch his neck. She sucked in her breath trying hard not to smell the blood she knew was pumping through his body.  
_  
So close. If I just-_

"You're so perfect," he mumbled before his lips were on hers in a desperate kiss. She could feel his warmth envelope her cold body. He broke away from the kiss for just a second -his breathing was heavy and she wasn't even breathing at all.

His lips came back to her's again and his impulsiveness was driving her over the edge. Caroline didn't think she could take it if the kiss went any further. Her mind was whirling with indecisiveness all while her body was enjoying the pleasure of Tyler's hot mouth against hers.

His hands came up to cup her face, his fingers dug into her cheeks. She brushed her tongue against his and was rewarded with a low groan and at the same time she could hear the cracking noises begin.

The veins under her eyes starting to bulge. She could feel her fangs starting to emerge. It was all coming too quickly. Her face was changing and she couldn't even stop herself if she wanted to.

"Oh God," she breathed as she broke away from Tyler's mouth.

Remembering what Stefan said she took slow deep breaths which quickly turned into frantic gasps for air.

_It's not working. __It's not working._

She bit her lip a little too hard and before she could even think she could taste the blood on her tongue.

Tyler's heartbeat thudded in her head, she could hear the blood rushing through his body, the blood she wanted to badly. His husky voice was ringing in her ears, "Caroline I think I-"

A painful groan ripped through her throat before Tyler could say anything else. Her head turned to the side so he couldn't see what was happening to her but she felt his warm hand grab her face so she was forced to look him in the face.

Caroline could see the panic stricken look that crossed is face as his eyes widened in horror.

She struggled with his hold once again bringing her hands up to his chest to shove him away when she hears his soothing voice. "Caroline," he hesitated. "Don't..."

She took another few calming breaths before returning back to normal. Her face smoothed out and her fangs retracted.

Caroline wanted to cry.

Worse.

She wanted to die.

Seeing Tyler so scared of her, for just a second was disconcerting.

"Tyler, you need to leave. Now." She said, breaking out of his grasp and turning quick on her heel.

But he didn't move. His feet stayed planted on the ground, his expression on his face showed that he was still shocked by what happened seconds ago.

"Tyler." She said, a little bit louder as she walked towards the staircase. She didn't have to turn around to know that he wasn't about to leave.

"Caroline," He started, his voice was small but strong nonetheless. "I'm not scared of—"

"Please," She begged. "Just go."

His sigh was followed by footsteps that faded out the door.

_Finally.  
_

* * *

**I know, I know. Not much. But I'm working on chapter 8 as we speak!**

Also, for those who have read the Vampire Academy series: I will be starting a fanfic multichap on Christian and Lissa so keep your eye out on that :)

Review are love and if you have any ideas for how you want the story to play out please tell.

J


End file.
